This invention relates to insulated tents. More particularly, this invention relates to sectionalized double wall tents providing an insulated air space between the inner and outer fabric walls.
Tents have long been a popular and favored form of shelter. As the art has grown, tents have become increasingly more popular due to improvements in fabrics and ease of assembly. With the upsurge of backpacking, there has been a demand for increasingly lightweight, but durable tents, which provide both heat retention and adequate ventilation. Camping in general, and backpacking in particular, are becoming more widespread or common during winter months as well as during milder weather conditions. Camping in cold weather puts a greater demand on both the tent manufacturer and the camper to circumvent the adverse weather conditions, and provide as wide a latitude of comfort within the tent as possible.
Probably the greatest change in tents in recent years relates to support structures which provide more usable space within the tents and to modular tents wherein modules can be added to a central pavilion in any desired combination. Examples of tents, modular systems, and support structures are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,781; 3,367,348 and 3,699,986.
While such tents can be constructed from lightweight materials such as nylon and utilize lightweight supporting structures such as aluminum, there is often a need to provide an insulating characteristic to such tents without materially adding to the weight.